The liquid crystal display is the common skill in the modern display. With the development requirement of becoming thinner, lighter and having cost control for the cell phone and tablet, the realization of the integration of the touch panel part which is previously located outside and the liquid crystal panel becomes more important. However, the embedded touch control introduces the electrodes and adds insulation layers, which lead to the decrease of the construction space to result in kinds of display issues due to the electric leakage.